Our Very Own Carnival
by Jacqy's Love
Summary: AVALANCHE finds themselves in the city of Junon, when Cloud decides to take Aerith to her first Carnval. Hoping she gets to see something she's always wanted to see before. Set in Game/CloudxAerith/CloudxAeris/R&R/ & Enjoy!


The sky was painted in peaches and purples as the sun slowly set in the city of Junon. The members of AVALANCHE were taking a break before heading off towards their next destination.

"Oh, wow! Cloud, I can't believe I'm gonna see a carnival!" Aerith giggled as she ran down a paved pathway in Junon. "I just hope it's open." Cloud said as he followed behind Aerith. They ran down crowded streets, passing by busy people as they headed to their location. "Oh! Do you think they'll have teddies?" Aerith chirped happily. "Oh, the tea cup ride. I hope we can ride one!" Cloud couldn't help but let a small smile spread on his face at Aerith's innocent happiness of such simple things.

Eventually Cloud and Aerith made it to the Carnival entrance. Aerith was standing against a big metal gate, the words; "Junon Carnival" hanging above it, the lights all out. "Is it closed?" Aerith asked in a sad whisper. "I think it is..." Cloud replied as he walked up to a sign, "Open from months _May through August_. It's only the middle of December... yea, it's closed Aerith."

Aerith let go of the red gates and let her delicate arms fall to her side. "I heard carnivals were so much fun... My mom said there are almost a billion different colors and yummy sweets..." Aerith's voice held disappointment. "_I'll take you back here in May_, on its opening night- I'll even ride those _damn_ tea cups for you." Cloud's voice was soft with a light chuckle, hoping to brighten her mood.

Aerith remembered the dangerous journey they were on. They had only taken a short break but the imminent danger Aerith felt haunting around her was still lingering in her mind. She felt something bad was going to happen but didn't know what it was. She wanted to be strong and optimistic for everyone but it still frightened her. _"What if something happens to me?" _Aerith thought sadly.

"What if-" Aerith began. "What?" Cloud asked. "N-nothing." she stuttered. Cloud walked in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes, his sky blue gaze locked with her jade. "If you're worried about this...crap I got you involved in-" he paused briefly, "-_don't_. I'm not gonna let _anyone_ hurt you." His voice was soft yet strong. Cloud's reassuring words made all of Aerith's worries fade away and her pink lips curved into a smile as Cloud continued to speak; "After all, _I'm your bodyguard, right_?" a cocky smirk spread on Cloud's handsome features. Aerith couldn't help but let out a small giggle, "Darn right you are."

"C'mon, I heard Junon's got some pretty good hot dogs. Can't really take you this far without having you try one of the world's most famous foods." Aerith nodded her head and turned with Cloud, but just then they heard a rough, male voice come from behind the gate. "Wait a sec... I said wait." Cloud turned around and saw an older man with dark gray-ish black hair. "Uh, what?" Cloud asked. "I overheard your conversation.."

"Great... So you eavesdropped. Good for you." Cloud retorted with a cold tone. "Damn, how can you talk so nicely to her but be so damn mean to others, kid." the old man said as he opened the gates. "Excuse me, are you all right sir?" Aerith asked sweetly. "Yeah, I ain't no old crippled fool'." the man retorted. "Sorry, I just-" Aerith began but stopped as the old man continued, "I know why you asked..." the man walked out of the gates and stood in front of Cloud and Aerith. "You seem like a sweet girl." the old man looked at Cloud, "And you seem like a real ass." Cloud took in an agitated breath and crossed his arms as the old man looked back at Aerith, "But, like I was saying, I overheard what you two said and wanted to say that I'm the owner of this place...and well, I could open it for ya, if you'd like."

"Really?" Aerith shouted with a wide smile. "Why?" Cloud asked, astonished by the man's generosity. "Well, back before I opened this place, I had a girl that wanted to go to her first carnival... I promised I'd take her to one but...she died before I could take her..." the man's rough voice softened. "I'm so sorry, sir..." Aerith said, her voice soft. "So I opened this place up. Hoping I could fulfill her wish..." the man had a light sniffle as he looked towards the sky then back at Cloud and Aerith, "Now you see why I want to let you two in here. You never know what the future holds for you...good or _bad_."

Cloud and Aerith looked at each other briefly as the man continued to speak, "Besides, you two _love birds _remind me of my girl and me back in my day." Cloud and Aerith's faces lit up with a light shade of pink from the man's comment. _"Love birds?" _Cloud repeated to himself. "So, watchya waitin' for? I'm the damn owner and I'm inviting you two in to ride any rides you'd like."

"And you don't want anything in return?" Cloud asked, still cautious of the man's kind offer. "Well, money for the rides and that's about it." the man said. Aerith looked at Cloud, hoping he'd take the man's offer. "All right, I'll pay for each ride." Hearing Cloud take the offer, Aerith let a smile spread on her gentle face and giggled as she ran through the opened gates. "Come on, Cloud!"

Cloud and Aerith were standing in the opening of the carnival, a purple hint in the sky as the sun was setting. All of a sudden the carnival lights started to light up one by one. Red and gold lights lit up the area around them, blue and green lights flashed on and off in a dream-like manner. Carnival music floated through the air, as if wanting to uplift the spirits of everyone around. "Wow..." Aerith breathed in amazement. Cloud looked at Aerith, he caught the beauty of her innocent face as rainbow colored lights shined off her porcelain skin. He couldn't peel his eyes off her until she looked at him, grabbing his arm as she spoke gleefully. "Oh, Cloud! Can we ride the teacups now?" He nodded his head, willing to do anything just to see that smile on her face a bit longer.

xxx

"All right, Aerith. You might get a bit wheezy from these things." Cloud warned. Aerith bit her bottom lip and smiled, "I'm ready, bodyguard." Cloud looked at the old man and gave a nod to let the old man know to start the ride.

They were both opposite of each other, their hands on the wheel between them. The cups started to move slowly, Cloud's strength combining with Aerith's, causing the cup to rotate. Cloud and Aerith locked gazes as they turned the wheel faster and faster, soft smiles on each of their faces. The scenery around them began to blur and all Cloud could see was the flower girl in front of him, her sweet smile letting out a fit of giggles because her hair kept blowing in her face, tickling her skin. Like most times with her, Cloud started to let his walls crumble down and let the happy feeling inside his heart soar. It wasn't long before the tea cup ride stopped. Cloud jumped off the ride catching Aerith in his arms as she stumbled out of the tea cup. An exhausted giggle escaping her, "That was so much fun!"

"Now what?" Cloud asked. "Hmm..." Aerith placed her hand under her chin as she thought, "I know!"

xxx

"Really?" Cloud said, his brow rose in question. "Mmm, hmm." Aerith nodded as she hopped into a red bumper car. "Ready to get your butt handed to ya?" Aerith said confidently. Cloud sat down in a blue bumper car, "Brave words coming from a flower girl." Cloud laughed. "You're forgetting I lived in the Midgar slums." a flirtatious smile spread on her face. "No saying you let me win either." she added with a giggle. Cloud let out a small chuckle as he said; "Sure thing."

Their cars began moving, Aerith and Cloud rammed towards each other, their cars bumping into each other. Aerith moved her car backwards as Cloud rammed forward, his car bumped her's against the wall. "Hey, no fair!" Aerith laughed while faking a pout. "There's no rules in bumper cars, Aerith."

"Oh, really." Aerith retorted, she waited for Cloud's car to back up and turn before she rammed into it. "What the?" Cloud looked behind him to see Aerith flashing a flirty smirk, "_There's no rules in bumper cars Cloud_, remember?" Cloud felt the corners of his lips form into a smile as flirtatious competition began. Cloud quickly moved out of the way of Aerith's car and turned around, dodging another bump from Aerith.

"Grrr!" Aerith growled sweetly. Cloud made his way around Aerith's car and was directly behind hers. She was about to look behind her but felt her car get nudged by Cloud's. "Ready to give up?" he asked. Aerith turned around to face Cloud, "Not even near it." she let out a fit of giggles as she turned her car around and bumped into the front of Cloud's car again. "That's all you got, flower girl?" Cloud pretended to mock her. "I'll show you." Aerith backed up her car and rammed towards Cloud's oncoming car. When out of nowhere Cloud saw her bumper car stop. Both of their cars crashed into each other, jerking Cloud and Aerith's bodies. Both had closed their eyes, but when they opened them to see each other they broke out in laughter.

They're ride was over. They walked out of the bumper cars and started their way down the isle of rides, looking for another fun activity. "Cloud, do you think there's one of those things that go around and around-they have chocobo and moogle shaped seats?" Cloud smiled at realizing what Aerith had meant. "Yea, they have those."

xxx

Aerith's jade eyes were wide with awe as she looked at the brightly lit marry-go-round in front of her. It was lit up in bright reds, golds, greens, and blues. A simple song hummed through the air. It was a large rotating platform that had an umbrella shaped roof, its stripes were red, blue, green, and gold. At least a dozen chocobo and moogle shaped seats were attached to the platform by gold poles stretching to the roof. The center was covered in mirrors and old fashion lights.

It was sitting still, waiting for happy folk to ride it. Aerith quickly hopped on a chocobo shaped seat, her legs to the side. Cloud stood beside her, not wanting to sit on one of the small seats. "Aren't you gonna ride one?" Aerith asked as she cocked her head to the side. "Nahh, I'm a little _too_ big to sit on one of those things. But I'll stand here if you'll let me." Aerith leaned down to Cloud and whispered in his ear, "Afraid someone will see a _bad boy_ like you riding something like this?" Cloud smirked, "Now that you mention it, it is a bit-" he took a breath and continued to speak, "-_childish _for a grown man to sit on one of those_ things_, yeah." Aerith bit her lip and looked him in the eye before leaning back down to his ear, "But,_ it's just us_?" Aerith's voice got softer, "I_ won't tell anyone if you don't want me to, bodyguard_." Cloud took in the feeling of her warm breath on his neck, closed his eyes to capture the moment and backed away and hopped onto a chocobo seat beside her. "You owe me for this." He said through a smile. Aerith just giggled.

The platform around them began to move, and the seats began to rise up and down. The golden beams of light glowing around them, created a heavenly scene. The innocent sound of Aerith's laughter hummed through Cloud's ears as he looked at her angelic features. Two weeks ago, Cloud would have never thought he could be so happy with someone. And now, he felt as though he was lost in his own land of supreme happiness. She made him feel when he couldn't feel anything. And he loved her for that.

A few minutes went by before the ride stopped. "What else should we do?" Cloud asked. "Hmm, I'm not sure. We can't play any of the mini games because nobody's there..." Aerith said. "Yeah, and we can't get any of the food here because no one is here to make it." Cloud added. Aerith hid her hands behind her back, "I guess that's it, huh?" Cloud scratched the back of his head, "Guess so..."

They walked down the path between empty food stands and mini games for a few minutes. Just then, Cloud spotted _one last ride_ he could take her on. He put his hand behind her back and looked her in the eyes and said; "Ever been on a _Dark Ride_?" Aerith shook her head, "No, what is it?"

Cloud walked in front of her, "Come on, follow me."

xxx

Cloud and Aerith were standing outside of a decently large building called a _Dark Ride_. "It's just an indoor amusement ride with a specific lit up scene. Like lakes, space, stuff like that." Cloud informed. "Oh, wow! It sounds amazing!" Aerith gasped. Cloud opened up a small vehicle door and gestured with his head for her to sit down on the two person seat. She sat down, Cloud taking a place beside her, their bodies so close Cloud had to wrap his arm around her shoulders. The small vehicle began to drive forward into the darkness of the building.

The first sights were breathtaking indeed. Cloud and Aerith sat, surrounded by deep ocean blue walls that had flickering lights made to look like lightning bugs. Paintings of grass and flowers were placed on the walls, making the room seem as though they were on a lake instead of a ride. The roof of the building was made to look like the night sky, billions of tiny shimmering lights flickered above them like diamonds. The sound of frogs and crickets rang through the air accompanied by the moving sound of water.

Aerith gasped at the outstanding beauty around them, "It's so _beautiful_..." Cloud looked at Aerith, he couldn't help but take in her angelic beauty. Her porcelain skin, her breathtaking jade eyes, and her perfect pink lips, he loved everything about her. And as he gazed at her, he let his true thoughts slip, "Yea, _you are_..." Aerith looked at Cloud, surprised by what he said.

Their eyes were locked. And before she realized it, Cloud was leaning towards her. She felt his lips brush against hers before the gap between them closed completely. They're kiss started out soft and sweet, but it deepened as Cloud pulled Aerith's body closer to his own, tilting his head to the side, opening her lips with the gentle force of his own. They're kiss was slow and deep, their mouths moving together in perfect harmony. Still kissing her, Cloud opened his eyes briefly to look at Aerith, as if to reassure himself that this _was real_ and not some beautiful dream he was in. He closed his sky blue eyes and let himself fall into the blissful feeling of kissing her. He moved one of his hands to her face, his hand at the tip of her chin, and braced her head up so he could kiss her deeper. Aerith moved her hand to the bend of Cloud's neck as she kissed him back. They lost themselves in their passionate kiss... The worries of the danger ahead fled their minds. They were physically and emotionally lost in each other's warm embrace... And even though this was their first kiss, it felt so natural to the both of them. As if the puzzle pieces came together. This was the first time Aerith had ever been kissed so it was all new to her, but Cloud made sure to lead the way in their kiss, making her feel comfortable. They stayed like this till the ride was over...

A few minutes went by and the dark ride was finally over. Cloud got out of the vehicle first and held his hand out to Aerith as she stepped out, a smile on both of their faces. "Now what?" Cloud asked softly. "Home I guess." Aerith replied. She looked up to the sky, it was dark out completely. "It must be late." she said. "Yea, we better head back." Cloud turned to leave but stopped when Aerith spoke. "Cloud?"

"Yea?" he said.

"Can I stay with you tonight? I mean, in your room…?" her voice was soft and timid, "I just... I'd like to fall asleep in your arms..." Cloud walked up to her and placed a small kiss on her forehead, "Of course."

Cloud and Aerith headed back to his room. And they slept in each other's arms all night, just taking in the peaceful feeling of each other's embrace. And tomorrow, they carry on their way to their next destination. But little did Cloud know that there was a terrible misfortune waiting for them down their destiny's path.


End file.
